User blog:Beatnik Doctor/Champion Idea - Shade of Nazarus
Hey guys! I sometimes come up with champion ideas and proceed to write them down in MS Word. However, I always seem to leave them half finished, ending up with around 10 ideas scattered on my harddrive. Oh well. I managed to finish a few, and this is one of them. I also decided to throw it into a champion infobox, huahuehuehue. Nocturne seems to be a magical creature with a shadowy appearance, while Shade would appear to actually consist of shadows and dark magic, just to clear similarities up. They do look similar physically, so perhaps Shade will be grayer. Also, Shade isn’t really evil, but is more of a depressed guy (sup Amumu). Nocturne is also an assassin and wishes to pretty much instagib people, while Shade generally has other motives, though more innocent. Perhaps I’ll think of a more heroic/cunning wish at some point. Shade is also meant to use the upcoming Stealth system by Riot, which means that Evelynn and Twitch are permanently stealthed unless taking certain actions (eg. proximity to champions, wards, etc reveals them). Of course these numbers are just quick guesses I came up with, and I can't come up with a proper name. Oh well. Happy reading! |date = Whenever (Omega) |health = 40 |attack = 10 |spells = 90 |difficulty = 60 |hp = 400 (+75) |mana = 150 (+40) |damage = 47 (+3) |attackspeed = 0.625 (+2.11%) |range = 550 |armor = 14 (+2) |magicresist = 30 |healthregen = 4.6 (+0.6) |manaregen = 6.9 (+0.65) |speed = 315 }}Shade of Nazarus is not a champion in League of Legends. Abilities (+0.2 per ability power) magic damage and reduce the enemy's Lifesteal and Spell Vamp by %, stacking up to 4 times. Lasts 5 seconds. |firstname = Aura of Feasting |firstinfo = (Passive): Nazarus grants X% additional Lifesteal and Spell Vamp to allied champions within 1200 range while this spell is not on cooldown. (Active:) Nazarus creates an area of shadow for up to 10 seconds, granting double his passive to allied champions, dealing X magic damage per second and slowing all enemies within the area by 20%. This may be cancelled early. *'Range to Center of AoE:' 900 *'Radius of AoE:' 350 (the circle just barely fits between the edge of the range indicator and the center of your character) |firstlevel = |secondname = Ghostwalker |secondinfo = (Passive): Nazarus gains X% movement speed and Y bonus Armor while this spell is not on cooldown. (Active:) Nazarus places a shield for 5 seconds on allied Champion that absorbs up to X physical damage. While the shield is up, the allied Champion has all slow and snare durations reduced by 50%. *'Cooldown:' 15 seconds *'Range:' 800 |secondlevel = |thirdname = Shadow Cloud |thirdinfo = (Passive): Nazarus becomes permanently stealthed. He becomes detectable in close proximity to enemy Champions, skills or wards. He becomes unstealthed for X seconds when attacking or casting a spell. (Active): Nazarus negates one spell targeting an allied unit. In addition, if he targets an allied Champion, he transfers his stealth onto him for up to Y seconds. Stealth cancels upon entering combat or deactivation of Shadow Cloud. *'Active Range:' 800 |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Possess |ultiinfo = (Active): Nazarus jumps into target allied Champion's body for up to 10 seconds, granting the target the following bonuses: *V% Lifesteal and Spell Vamp *20% Movement Speed *X Bonus Armor *A shield that absorbs Y damage for the duration *Z% reduced Slow, Snare, Stun, Fear and Taunt Duration Nazarus may not cast spells for the duration, and the targeted ally cannot be affected by both Possess's and Aura of Feasting's spell vampirism. When it is deactivated, Nazarus reappears beside the target. *'Range:' 1250 *'Cost:' 200 Mana |ultilevel = }} Tips and Notes *Elaborating on Possess's restrictions on Aura of Feasting, it will select which gain is higher, and remove the other source of Lifesteal and Spell Vamp. For instance, if you have Rank 1 Possess (10% LS and SV), and Rank 5 Aura of Feasting (24% LS and SV active), then your ally will gain LS and SV from the Aura of Feasting, but not your Possess. *It is best to stack Aura items on Shade of Nazarus such as Will of the Ancients, Abyssal Scepter or even Stark's Fervor due to his lack of scaling. With Will of the Ancients, you can give your Possessed ally at least 55% bonus Spell Vampirism and Lifesteal. *Consider getting Ionian Boots of Lucidity and various CDR items to improve the frequency at which you can cast your non-scaling spells. *Note that once you possess an allied champion, your position is regarded to be in the same place as him, therefore enemy and allied champions will gain the effect from your auras if they are near your Possessed champion. *Nazarus's contribution of Lifesteal and Spell Vamp may seem over the top, but remember that he has extremely limited options in damage, CC and his Allied stealth. *To clarify, Nazarus's ultimate, Possess, causes him to pass on his "traits" (or passives) onto the allied champion, which is the reason there are a lot of stats on it. I'm considering some different ultimates. As usual, I could use some suggestions, I like to work on this kind of stuff often anyways. Category:Custom champions